powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Belti
Angela Belti (アンジェラ・ベルテ) is a character designed for the Power Instinct series. In the first Power Instinct, Angela was voiced by a male employee from Atlus and had a gigantic, muscular body. This first design was likely meant to lampoon the "big muscular character" type usually found in fighting games. That changed somewhat in Power Instinct 2, where she was voiced by a woman and also was redesigned to make her look more feminine. In her appearance in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku, she has the ability to transform into a less corpulent version of herself dressed as a nurse, known as Devil Nurse. The inspiration for Angela´s design came from an early's 90 TV commercial for an energetic drink produced by [https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%94%E3%83%83%E3%83%97 pip Fujimoto]. In said commercial appeared the proffesional female wrestler Reggie Bennet in who the designers based to create Angela's appearence. About Angela Although she has a very rough lifestyle, Angela is very passionate and tends to fall in love easily (she once followed the man she loved all the way to Japan. He is currently missing). She is very tall and very strong. Angela is also an animal lover and has a dog and two lions named Pochi and Spike. In her Bonnou no Kaihou ending she requests to get a white tiger that she calls Minino as a reward. She also has an affinity to music and occasionally plays in a female band called Dirty Rouge, who are featured in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends. In Power Instinct 2, some characters notice the change in her appearance; Angela attributes this to a special diet that she has been following. Unreturned Love Wasn't very well known, but Angela works as an animal trainer in a circus (there, was developed her special move Love me Whip) a job that is not very common for a woman. During a tour with her circus in Russia, a group of proffesional wrestlers came to watch the show and also, to give a small wrestling demostration. Angela felt attracted for one of those wrestlers, so after the show ended, she approached to him to talk. The two get along really well, then started to hang up and some days later they got into a love relationship. Angela thougth that she had found real love, but after some time, she had to go to a tour to another country and when she came back home, her boyfriend wasn't there and never came back. Angela couldn't understand why the man that told her that they will be together forever just dissapeared with no a word, Angela fell into depression and stopped going to work for several days. In those days she spent the time thinking, and knowing that her boyfriend is Japanese, she thougth that maybe, by going to Japan she will find an anwser. Angela organized a circus tour to Japan. Once there, she started to look for her boyfriend everywhere, traveling all over Japan with her circus, but never found him, however, by an acquaintance of her boyfriend she found the reason of why he left her and the reason was that he didn't liked that Angela's body got more muscular and stronger than his body and also considered Angela to be more frightening than any of the wrestler that he has faced. Participation Details * Power Instinct Angela had a childhood full of privations, so she sees the Goketsuji tournament as the opportunity to gain everything that she always dreamed of having... * Power Instinct 2 She is has so much love and Passion. After the 16th Goketsuji Tournament she became determinated to improve her looks and with discipline and dedication she achieved to look gorgeous keeping her strong and firm body intact managing to look sexy at the same time. With her new femenine body, any man would love to be beaten by her Body Attack. * Power Instinct Legends Angela has fallen in love with a handsome and polite man in the previous tournament. She feels that she has to change certain aspects of her personality to be on his level. Kanji knew about it and proposed to teach her how to behave like a refined lady if she won in his "Friendly Exhibition Tournament". * Toukon Matrimelee Angela received the invitation for the Matrimelee tournament, but seeing as how the prize for the winner is to get married to the son of the King and that she was in love with someone else, the tournament was of no interest to her. * Bonnou no Kaihou Angela wants a new pet, and the Bonnou no Kaihou Tournament seems to be a perfect opportunity, if not an easy way, to obtain one. * Senzo Kuyou She has latin blood. Angela heard of the Matsuri tournament. This time her motivation to participate is to meet her grandmother and grand aunt who will be present on the tournament. Special Moves * [[Angela's Attack List|'Thunder Wall']] - Angela unleashes a wall of lightning into the ground that rises from below. This move can be done while dashing. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Thunder Dragon']] - Much similar to the above move, except she unleashes a wall of three lightnings. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Love Me Whip']] - Angela pulls out a whip that can hit from long range from either the ground or into the air. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Smash Kick']] - Angela comes rocketing down at the opponent with a deadly kick. * Violent Heavy Step - Much similar to the above move, except she executes several kicks in the process. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Thunder Whip']] - A combination of the Thunder Wall and the Love Me Whip. The major difference is that it unleashes the former when the whip strikes the ground. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Angela Body Attack']] - Angela comes rushing at the opponent with her body. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Angela's Giant Buster']] - Angela grabs ahold of the opponent and executes four headbutts, two fierce slams, then leaps into air with her enemy and unleashes a fierce kick into them for massive damage. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Foxy Lady']] - Angela charges toward the opponent and once close she unleashes a storm of attacks. * Strange Woman - Basically is the same as Angela's Giant Buster. Power Instinct Legends Teams Devil Nurse *See Devil Nurse Music Themes * Day of the Killer - Power Instinct * Give Me Money! - Power Instinct 2 * Mottainai - Power Instinct 2 * Give Me Money -Drum Feature Version-'' - Power Instinct Legends * ''Let's Go! Onmyoji - Bonnou no Kaihou * Mottainai Death - Senzo Kuyou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Cameo Related Characters *Sahad Asran Ryuto: Love interest *Oume Goketsuji: Enemy *Annie Hamilton: Friend and rival *White Buffalo: Admirer *Sandra Belti: Grand Mother *Elizabeth Belti: Grand Aunt *Daikichi Oninabe: Ex-boyfriend. *Dirty Rouge: Friends Trivia * Angela's profile in the US version of Power Instinct stated that she followed her lover to America instead of Japan. Sprites Gallery File:C angela.jpg File:AngelaBelti_PI2_promoart.jpg File:AngelaBW.jpg Angelauaf 001.jpg File:Angela_bonnou.jpg|Angela in Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou Angelasuperscreen.jpg|Angela during one of her super attacks in Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Ending angela1.png|Angela in her ending from Bonnou no Kaihou File:Angela_pic1.jpg|Angela in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Falcoon-Angela Belti.jpg|Unofficial artwork by Falcoon. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters